Final Fantasy X Starter
Final Fantasy X Starter Set is one of three starter decks released during the debut of the Final Fantasy Trading Card Game (NA and EU). It includes a deck of 50 cards, a rules sheet, and a play mat. The deck has a heavy emphasis on the Water and Wind Affiliations, with a Final Fantasy X theme. See Also: Final Fantasy VII Starter, Final Fantasy XIII Starter List * Wind ** Evoker x2 1 wind crystal cost : backup standard unit, category (III) ** Sylph x2 1 wind crystal cost : summon, category (III) ability EX BURST : choose 1 forward, activate it. all forwards you control gain +1000 power until the end of the turn ** Devout x2 5 wind crystal cost: backup standard unit, category (III) When Devout enters the field, choose 1 forward of cost 2 or less from the Break Zone. Play it onto the field. ** Ninja x2 3 wind crystal cost : forward standard unit, category (III) power 6000 ability : Dull, discard 1 card from your hand: choose 1 forward, deal it 2000 damage ** Archer x2 1 wind crystal cost : forward standard unit, category (FFT) power 3000 First strike (if this forward blocks or is blocked by a forward without first strike, this forward deals damage first) ** *Brother x3 3 wind crystal cost : backup Gullwings unit, category (x) "When brother enters the field, you may search for 1 (x) forward and add it to your hand" ** *Valefor x3 2 wind crystal cost : summon, category (x) ability EX BURST : deal 3000 damage to all the forwards the opponent controls, if you control name (Yuna) active all the backups you control. * *Paine x3 3 wind crystal cost : forward Gullwings, category (x) when Paine enters the field, if you control name (Yuna) draw 1 card. when Paine enters the field choose up to 3 backups you control. If you control Name (Rikku) active them. * *Baralai x3 2 wind crystal cost : backup praetor, category (I) Dull, put baralai into the break zone : choose up to 2 forwards, activate then * *Rikku x3 4 wind crystal cost : forward Cullwings, category (x) if you control name (yuma) rikku gains +2000 power, and Rikku cannot be chosen by summons. if you control name (paine), Rikku gains +2000 power, and rikku cant be chosen by abilities. * Water ** Evoker x2 1 water crystal cost : backup standard unit, category (III) ** Knight x2 2 water crystal cost : forward standard unit, category (III) The forwards forming a party with knight don't receive any damage. ** Viking x2 2 water crystal cost : forward standard unit, category (III) when viking enters the field, draw 1 card. ** Geomancer x2 3 water crystal cost : forward standard unit, category (FFT) when Geomancer is put from the field into the break zone, draw 1 card. ** Leviathan x2 3 water crystal cost : summon, category (FFT) ability EX BURST : choose 1 forward, return it to its owner hand. ** *Shuyin x3 4 water crystal cost : backup illusion, category (x) ability EX BURST : when shuyin enters the field, choose 1 forward of cost 3 or less, that the opponent controls, return it to its owners hand (it actually says "choose 1 forward of cost 3 or less opponent controls) ** *Tidus x3 6 water crystal cost : forward guardian, category (x) The cost required to play Tidus onto the field is reduced by 1 for each (x) Forward you control. if you control name (yuna), tidus gains brave. When the forward name (yuna) is put from your field to the break zone, draw 2 cards. ** *Yuna x3 2 water crystal cost : forward summoner, category (x) When you cast a summon, you may dull yuna if it is active. if you do so, draw 1 card, this effect will trigger only once per turn. ** *Lenne x3 2 water crystal cost : backup summoner, category (x) when your opponent casts a summon, activate lenne. ** *Wakka x3 4 water crystal cost : forward blitzballer, category (x) when wakka attacks, choose 1 forward you control, until the end of the turn, it gains +1000 power for each forward you control Discard ability : choose 1 forward, until the end of the turn it loses all its abilities and its power becomes 1000 * Cards only found in the starter decks. Summary & Tips * The center of this deck is Yuna and it concentrates on the control of your opponent through strong summons and gaining card advantage. Through Yuna's low costs of 2 you can get her on the field fast and get ahead with card advantage. Cards like Rikku or Paine are a great help for Yuna. * Use mulligan to get Yuna on the field asap! * Get more power with (1-163L) Tidus and strengthen his attack with passing time. Don't just use just FFX cards but also use other summons like Alexander or Fairy. Be aware not to use too many summons!